Who Gonna Be Rich?
Contestants: Donut BFDIA.png|Donut 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby 3) Coiny.png|Coiny ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball Pin (New Pose2).png|Pin Needle Idle.png|Needle Nickel idle.png|Nickel ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop Gelatin.png|Gelatin Snowball Pose (1).png|Snowball 9) Leafy.png|Leafy Teams Deadly Killers 3) Coiny.png|Coiny(Captain) Needle Idle.png|Needle Pin (New Pose2).png|Pin 6) Flower.png|Flower 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop 9) Leafy.png|Leafy Donut Pose.png|Donut Magical Puffballs 201px-Puffball Idle.png|Puffball(Captain) Gelatin.png|Gelatin Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube Nickel idle.png|Nickel 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop Snowball Pose (1).png|Snowball Episode 1 "Deadly Buttons" Gamey: Hey! I'm Gamey And I will Host the New Show Called "Who Gonna Be Rich"! Here's The Contestants! I Randomly Assgned Teams And Teams Captains. Named By Me Puffball: Yay! I'm a Team Captain! Gelatin: Nobody Cares!! Pin: '''Oh no... Island Stealer Is here! '''Leafy: I Just Wanna Be Friends... D: Pin: But WE don't want! >:) Gamey: Enough! Okay. Magical Puffballs. Go There to the Tubs. Snowball: Why? Gamey: I said GO IN THE TUBS! Snowball: Whatever.... Gamey: Deadly Killers, You Have Five Minutes To Click a Button. If you click ??? Button, He/She Will be Teleported To Losers Room For a While.Oh, I almost Forgot. If Someone Clicked ??? Button, You can't Click that Button. GO! Also. There's Ten Tubs. Four Are Empty.... Buttons Aren't Named. Good Luck! :D Donut: Hmm... *Clicks Button* ... Gamey! Can i Click Another Button? Gamey: Why? Donut: Because Nothing Happened When I Clicked This Button. Gamey: Empty One. Sit here and Wait. Coiny: What Happens If i Click that Button? *click Button And Teleports Ice Cube into Loser Room* Ohh... Yay! Pin: ... *clicks Button And Teleports Puffball Into Loser Room* Ha! Needle: '''Umm... *clicks Button* Nothing Happened. :( '''Leafy: *Clicks Button And Teleports Bomby Into Loser Room* Oohh... Ha! Bomby Is Out! Flower: Nobody Cares! Gaah! *clicks Button And Teleport Nickel Into Loser Room* Yahoo! Gamey: '''Time's Up! Survivors From Magical Puffballs:Lollipop And Snowball! '''Loliipop: Lucky Me! Snowball: Okay... So What Now? Gamey: Deadly Killers! Go in Tubs! Now. You Two Do the Same As THose. But... No Empty Tubs! Pin: That's Unfair! >:( Gamey: And Making It More Fair, You can Click Buttons TWICE! Go! Snowball: *Clicks Button And Teleports Donut Into Loser Room* And That's for Being a Jerk! :D Lollipop: '''Umm.... *clicks Button And Teleports Pin Into Loser Room* Wow! That's Cool! '''Snowball: I know Right? *clicks Button And Teleports Needle Into Loser Room* Yay! the Slapper Is Out! Gamey: Lollipop, Last Choice? Lollipop: *clicks Button And Teleports Flower Into Loser Room* Gamey: '''Survivors From Deadly Killers: Teardrop,Coiny And Leafy. Final Round! There's Five Survivors. Go In Tubs. Okay! Four Randomly Chosen Contestants From Loser Room Will Clicks The Buttons! Okay So.... Pin,Nickel,Bomby And Flower Will Clicks the Buttons.GO! '''Pin: *clicks The Button And Teleports Leafy Into Loser Room* The Island Stealer is Out!!! :D Bomby: *'Clicks The Button And Teleports Lollipop Into Loser Room* ':) Nickel: *Clicks THe Button And Teleports Coiny Into Loser Room* Coiny Is out! Go Flower! Flower: *clicks the Button And Teleports....................................................Teardrop Into Loser Room* Gamey: And We Know Who Won! Magical Puffballs Won! that Means Deadly Killers Is up To Elimination!Deadly Killers Or DK, Follow Me... Oh! Snowball! You got No-Elimination Token! Snowball: Yeah! Wait. THis Token Cancels Elimination? Gamey: Yes! Now.. To Elimination! Beware! You Guys Don't Vote! I Bringed Magical Puffballs Here, To Vote Someone Out! Okay...MP! Go To the Tubs And Vote! Nickel: Done! That Was Easy! Gamey: '''Safe At Zero is... Needle,Pin,Donut And...Teadrop! '''Donut: Finally! I'm Safe! And At Zero! Thanks Magical Puffballs! Gamey: Safe At One is...Coiny And..... Leafy: '''Oh No i Know it's me... '''Flower: Vote Me Out And i Crush you! With my GAMEY CRUSHER! Gamey:'''Leafy is safe at Two , And Flower Is eliminated At Four Votes! '''Flower: *Tries To Activated the Gamey Crusher, But She Was Teleported To Closed Chamber (CC) 'Votes' Nickel: I Vote For Coiny. Why? Because I can't Stand Right To Him. I don't like Him.... He's Planning Something... Snowball: Umm.. Vote For... Leafy!! She's Stole Dream Island! Ice Cube: Leafy! I want Revenge! Lollipop: I hear that, Flower Was mean. From SB. My Vote is For Her! Bomby: FLOWER Puffball: My Vote Is For Flower. She's Mean to everyone! Gelatin: I Vote Flower. I Hate Mean Contestants... Episode 2: The Psycho... Gamey: Welcome Back! We're In the Challenge Chamber. We just Need to Wait For Them. With Magical Puffballs Puffball: I'm Happy That We Won! Nickel: You're Right! One of Us Gonna Be Eliminated if we Lose! *points at Snowball* Lollipop: Noo! Nickel,Puffball,I know We're Alliance But,We can't Vote out Snowball! He's My friend! Nickel: Then,Who? Lollipop: I..I don't Know.... Gelatin: C'mon! we're Almost There! With Deadly Killers... Donut: We Lost Flower! Pin: So? You Love her? *laughts* Donut: No! I'm Not that Bad! You,You OOZER! *laughts* Coiny: Hahahah Nice Donut! :D Needle: Shh! Someone Is Creaming! Donut: But Who? Teardrop: '''!!!! '''Leafy: *Screams* Gamey is DEAD!!!! *Screams* Nickel: '''*Sarcastic* How Bad... '''Puffball: Look! There's a Page! Gelatin: Let Me Read... *reads Loudry* Dear Gamey. You're Next. Mr.V Needle: Who is Mr.V? And Where is Teardrop? Everyone: Teardrop?! TEARDROOP!? In Secret Room... Gamey: Nice Work Mr.V! Now Get Rest! Mr.V: Okay. Teardrop: '''? '''Gamey: TD! It's Challenge to Survive the Psychopath Attack! you're Out! Teardrop: :( With The Contestants... Leafy: We're... Next! *Cries* Donut: We Need To Split Up! Nickel,Bomby And Me Will Go West. Leafy,Pin And Lollipop Will go South. Snowball,Needle And Puffball Will Go North. Rest Will go East Okay? Everyone: '''Okay! With Nickel,Bomby And Donut... '''Nickel: So For What We Are Looking? Donut: For Teardrop! Nickel: Bomby! Stick Close to me ok? Bomby! BOMBY?! Bomby: OH NO! MR.V IGNITE ME! *Explodes* Nickel: Umm... Hi? Mr.V: It's Dinner Time! Donut: Finally! Dinner! What's For Dinner? Mr.V.: You! *Grabs Donut And Runs Away* Nickel: Oh no! BOMBY? DONUT? Ahh! With Gamey... Gamey: Wow! Nice Work! Mr.V: Thanks! I go Get Rest! Donut: You,Him,You dead? How? Gamey: Challenge! TD is Out. You and Bomby Too! Oh.. i Forgot Something! Donut:: Great... Gamey: '''*Recovers Bomby* Nine Still In! With Snowball,Puffball And Needle... '''Snowball: Guys... I see Something! Oh No... Needle: What Is It? Snowball: Isn't Tha-*Get's Kindapped by Mr.V* Puffball: Snowball? SNOWBALL? SB?! *Get's Frozen* Needle: What Was That For? Nickel: Oh! i Thinked that Was Mr.V! He Kindapped Donut and Killed Bomby! Needle: Snowball is Kindapped And... Puffball Just Dissapeared! Nickel: Cra- *Get's Kindapped By Mr.V.* Needle: Nickel? NICKEEL?! Oh N- *get's Kindapped By Mr.V* With Gelatin,Coiny And Ice cube... Coiny: Dead End! Again... Ice Cube: I think we're Lost Gelatin: No we Don't! See? I Found a Map... Burned Map... Ice Cube: Where's Coiny??? D: Gelatin: I don't Know. Stand Here. I will Check the Map... Ice Cube: '''Ahh! *Shatters* '''Gelatin: '''Icy? ICE CUBE? Lollipop,Leafy And Pin! Thanks God! You Found Me! '''Lollipop: Where Is Everybody? Gelatin: '''I Got Better Question: Where's Leafy? '''Pin: Look! An Room! Let's Check It! *They Check the Room And... Gelatin: Icy! COINY! YAAY! Pin: But...amey! We thougt You're Dea... Wait a Second! It Was A Challenge! Gamey: That's Right! That means Deadly Killers Won! And Pin get's Win Token! Elimination! Gamey: Welcome Magical Puffballs to the Elimination! Okay... Oh No! Gelatin: Huh? Gamey: '''Again. Eliminated Person Got Four Votes! '''Gamey: Safe At Zero Is... Gelatin,Puffball and Lollipop!! Puffball: Yaay! Gamey: Safe At One Is... Nickel,Bomby And.... Snowball: '''I Know It's Me... '''Ice Cube: '''Why You guys Voted for Me? '''Gamey: Snowball Is Safe At One, And Ice Cube Is Eliminated At Four Votes! Snowball: Yesh! Ice Cube: No! *Get's Teleported into Closed Chamber* Gamey: And With This Elimination We End this Episode! Come Tomorrow! Eliminated 6) Flower.png|14th Place. She's Was Mean to Everyone, That's why MP Voted Her Out Icy Pose.png|13th Place. She's Wasn't Helpful in Challenge... Category:BFDI Category:Shows Category:BFDIA Category:Possibly Cancelled Category:Stolen Characters